


Jack Breaks In

by StarfruitSpice



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfruitSpice/pseuds/StarfruitSpice
Summary: Jack goes home after a long long day on Pandora. Except he goes to his previous apartment.





	Jack Breaks In

      Long days were horrible. Long days on planet were even worse. Jack was exhausted by the time he got back to Helios, mildly wishing he had just slept in a hotel on Pandora instead of insisting on returning home. He let his head hit the door as he tried to wake himself up enough to stick the damn key in the lock. He jammed his key in a few times, growing pissed when the key continued to not go in smooth. 

      He growled, and instead overrided the security with a code and a handprint to give himself access. Screw the damn unreliable key. He was Handsome Jack. He didn't need a damn let’s permission to go home.

      He nearly tripped on his way in, the furniture having seemed to move to places he didn't remember it being. He walked past angel's room, and into his own, falling over when he apparently forgot where the bed was. 

      “Son of a bitch.” His voice was low and raspy even to his own ears. He just wanted to friggin' sleep, was that so hard to ask for. He finally managed to get to the bed, only bothering to kick off his shoes before crawling in and wrapping his arms around the warm figure that was already there. He signed deep into the soft hair at his nose, relaxing. 

      Then his eyes snapped open as he realized he wasn't seeing anyone. Suddenly awake, he looked down at the- admittedly cute- guy he'd tried to cuddle with. He had soft wavy brown hair and- and a small port on his temple that intrigued jack. His lips were parted slightly, and Jack tried not to laugh when he noticed the drool.

      He looked at the room with an awareness he hadn't had before. There were posters of movies- only one of himself, he noticed bitterly- and cheap furniture Jack would never have bought for himself. 

      This wasn't his apartment. Jack felt his face heat up in the dark of the room. He didn't live in an apartment anymore. He lived in a penthouse now. Somehow he had managed to be so tired that he'd gone back to his old apartment before he took over the penthouse. He'd just broken into someone's home to sleep of all things.

      Jack glanced at the door to the room, that he'd left slightly ajar. He was too tired to head back to his own bed, so he grumbled softly before falling back down next to his temporary cuddle partner. He heard the guy mumble softly, but he didn't wake up. Jack grinned slightly. The look on the kiddo’s face the next morning was totally going to be worth it. 

  
  


      There was a very nice warm body next to him when he woke up. Rhys buried his nose into the nice smelling fabric, sleepy and unconcerned. Clearly he was still dreaming, and so he was going to indulge himself in this comfort as thoroughly as he could.

      He felt the warm body shift slightly, and he whined in protest, trying to wrap his arms around and hold it in place. He heard a soft chuckle somewhere above him as a hand ran its fingers through his hair.

      Finally he let his eyes open. The yellow fabric was startling to see, but when he followed it up to see a smiling face, he panicked and jammed his hand into it, pushing the body away as he fell off the bed in his haste to get away.

      Rhys heard a man cursing softly from the top of the bed. Then the face of Handsome Jack peered down at him, a grumpy frown replacing the smile it had previously. 

      “Jesus, kiddo, what the hell?” Jack rubbed the underside of his jaw. “I'm not gonna friggin' hurt you.”

      Rhys felt the hairs of the back of his neck bristle. He pouted indignantly. “What am I supposed to do when someone I don't know is in my bed?”

      Jack scoffed. “You know me. I'm Handsome Jack, you have a poster of me right there- you need more posters by the way, I mean you have three for that shitty horror movie and only one for me?”

      Glaring at Jack, Rhys stood up next to the bed. “Why are you here anyway? My apartment can't be better than like- whatever fancy place you live in.”

      The man leaned back seemingly making himself comfortable in Rhys's bed again. “Eh, it was too far last night so I figured one of my workers would be so kind as to let me stay with them.” 

      He glanced at Rhys, before grinning. Rhys felt his face flush as he realized how exposed he was. Jack had seemed to sleep in his usual layered outfit, but Rhys slept in his underwear and nothing else. 

      “I-I'm gonna take a shower. You can- uhh- you can stay here or leave I guess.” Rhys looked away from Jack's terrifying dirty grin. “I can't really… I can't tell you what to do.”

      Jack sat up and leaned close. “What if I said if like to join you in that shower?”

      Jack really should have expected to get slapped. 


End file.
